creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HadesKid666/The Start
Hello CreepyPasta World! Itsbeen almostoneyear since I started reading Creepy Pasta.CreepyPastaIve everead was Ben, you know the haunted Majoras Mask cartrage. I then started to read more such as String Theroy, Smile Dog, The Rake,Squidwards Suicide and many more. Ive been dying to be a writer all my life and I couldnt decide what Genre I wanted to write about. Since I started reading these Pastas I know now I want to write horror stories. Now I know what your thinking "Oh you just want to make your own Pastas to make money off of instead of putting them on Internet like us," No! I have a secret that I want to tell to tell the world. I have very powerful paranormal abilities, it all started when I was eight years old. Kept having visions of future events and the kept happening exactly how I saw it. Then one time I was in my room trying to go to sleep then I all of a sudden see shadow figures and i could hear them talking I could barely understand thembut iknew they wanted me for some hellish purpose. Id often times sleep in my mothers room then Id go back then it would stop for a few days then start again. Now the nightmares these would often be very disturbing for a kid. This one happend in seventh grade I was on my MySpace page when I came across this bulletin call Ophelia Hera it read A woman found her son dead in his room it looked as if he died in his sleep. Weeks after the boys death the mother looked on his MySpace page to see what had happend a message read. "My name is Ophelia Hera Im a serial killer I have no face so if you look at me you will die instantly and if you dont repost this ill come visit you tonight." It scared me but I knew it wasnt real so I went to sleep, I opend my eyes I saw a tall dark shadow figure standing before me it was in the shape of a girl. Her eyes glowed green then she gave me this horrible demonic smile. I turned over and closed my eyes so tight they almost started bleeding. I opend them and saw my bedroom door standing wide open and I herd my mother in the kitchen crying. She had no arms and her numbs where in dish water she saw me and immedietly stopped crying. "We have to leave the house and we must go somewhere safe," "What!" My moms eyes went to the back of her head and her voice echoed "Because your gonna die," she then picked up a knife and stabbed me. Ill be posting as often as I can if youd like to know more about me and my paranormal experiences and nightmares keep yourself up to date. Escuse the spelling mistakesthe computer I was using is terrible. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts